jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Jacksepticeye
Seán William McLoughlin, born February 7, 1990, known on YouTube as jacksepticeye or just as Jack, is an Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally vlogs. He still resides in Ireland, and he is self-proclaimed as the "most energetic video game commentator on YouTube". He currently has 11 million+ subscribers, 4.6 billion+ views, and 2.1 thousand+ videos as of June 2016. Personal life''Five Night's at Freddy's'' McLoughlin was born on 7 February 1990, in Ireland. He was a former drummer of indie heavy-metal band named Raised to the Ground. One of his older brothers, Malcolm, is a writer, after meeting up with his family one time.7 Around the late 2000's, he graduated high school with a degree in Music Technology. Around the early 2010's, McLoughlin dropped out of college after 2 years, but after meeting a person on Interpals, he decided to study English. He finished up college around 2014, the same year that his channel reached 1 million subscribers. Origin of the Name Sean got his name "Jack" from his mother and subsequently friend, who gave him the nickname when he was young, as "Jack" is a common nickname for the name "Sean" in Ireland. His friends started calling him "Jacksepticeye" after he got cut in the eye by his friend's glasses in an accident that happened when he was playing soccer. According to him, the wound bled for quite some time and became infected after a few weeks, hence the name "Jacksepticeye". Quotes *"Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to game name! " (current intro) *"Hello! All you beautiful people out there, my name is Jacksepticeye." (old intro) *"Hey hey guys, what is going on? I am back for another game name." (first intro) *"Any form of criticism." (Directed at Billy) *"SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him)(At random times when Billy is seen) *"Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (in Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount, and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) *"OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (in Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) *"Calm your tits, character name!" (whenever someone is in panic, even if it's a male) *"GO BILLY, GO GO GO!!!" (when he does a level needing speed in Happy Wheels) *"It's too far!" (when he fails at a spikefall in Happy Wheels) *"NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) *"OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink lightning in Turbo Dismount) *"YOLO BITCHES!" (When he does something reckless) *"Blasphemy, of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) *"LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done) *"Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision) *"When in doubt, Segway Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels) *"LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! (Covers cam)" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids) *"GOOO JACKY BOY!!!" (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount) *"Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips) *"FUCKA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game) *"I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) *"And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" (in Happy wheels, usually when using Pogo Pete or Segway Steve) *"FUCK IT!" (When he fails at something) *"Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) *"Hey Ma!... Ma!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...! (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) *"TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!" (When he is excited about something) *"Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) *"BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) *"Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!" (In Happy Wheels in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls) *"Slinkey dink!" (When he does a Slinkey-like motion in any sort of game) *"GO JACKY BOYYYY!" (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level) *"STEEEEEEEEVE" (In Happy Wheels when playing as Segway Steve and he fails a spikefall) *''OFF ROADING BITCHESSSS!'' (When usually in GTA V he goes off roading in his car) *"+1 BICEPS" (whenever strength is involved) *" 'TICKY BOMB! " (When he is playing GTA V and throws a Sticky Bomb) *"You SACK O' TITS!" (In Happy Wheels and Turbo Dismount whenever his character fails at something) *Jack also uses the word "Formidable" in normal vocabulary *"BOOPER DOOPER!" (said at random, usual at the end of his videos) *"DON'T YOU DARE WINK AT ME!!" (Said when Evie winks at him) *"YOU DON"T NEED LEGS!" (When a Happy Wheels character loses their legs) *"YOU HAD ONE JOB!!" (When a character, particularly from Happy Wheels, fails at something) *"A-Shimmy Shammy Shimmy" (Normally in Mario Maker when climbing up a vine.) *"I'M TRIPPING BALLS!!" (When a weird effect happens on screen.) *"A-WHOOSHI WHOOSH" (Said randomly, sometimes at the end of a video.) *"OFF ROADING BITCHES!!" (Whenever he's in a vehicle and off the road.) *"GLORY TO ARSTOTZKA! GREATEST COUNTRY!" (Randomly while playing Papers, Please) *"DETAINED!" (Usually when Jack detained the citizens/foreigners in Papers, Please) *"HOLY CHRIST ON A BIKE!" (When something exciting or scary happens) Trivia * Jack's is currently the 55th most subscribed channel. * He stated in his first ''Unravel'''' video that he liked to climb trees as a kid. * Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron. * He does various series on games, which each episode of a particular series is spaced out a few videos from each other. * Some of the video games he plays are ''Shadow of the Colossus, Subnautica, and Happy Wheels. * One of the two non-video-game series he does is Reading Your Comments, where he responds to people's comments on YouTube, Twitter, and Tumblr. * He calls himself and his fans bosses, but always refers to himself as the superior boss. * His favourite food is cookies and cake. * As of 2016 his dad is 80 years old, as stated in the video "Would you rather #10". * In the video Jack did on FNAF World ''he stated that Withered Bonnie is his favorite animatronic from [[Five Nights at Freddy's|''Five Nights at Freddy's]]. * Jack can dodge really impressively, as seen in PewDiePie's video "PEWDIEPIE GETS PIED". Category:Characters Category:People Category:Male Characters